Drunk by a Cup of Coffee
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: Clumsily mistaking coffee for iced tea, Naruto gives Ino a cup; making her go drunk ! plus Sakura and Kiba troubled. Now with Ino vanishing to somewhere unknown, they sets out to find her before she takes over the world-or so she thinks she will.


**Ally:**** I never thought coffee could actually make someone drunk!**

**Ami:**** Huh? What'cha talkin' 'bout, Lil' Ally o' the Mountains?**

**Ally:**** Huh…? Well, maybe not drunk. Just…completely **_**insane**_** and **_**random**_**.**

**Ami:**** Ne? Did the postman come? *shuffles out to check the mailbox***

**Ally:**** See what I mean? She's a bit…you know…right now…**

**Ami:**** *comes back in* THE POSTMAN DIDN'T COME! THERE WASN'T ANY MAIL! TT~TT**

**Ally:**** Why the **_**heck**_** would you be looking for the postman?**

**Ami:**** *stares blankly at her* I…don't know myself… **°ώ°

**Ally:**** *falls of the chair anime style* You know, you should really quit—**

**Ami:**** *sings at the top of lungs***

**kirakira hikaru negai goto mo**

**guchagucha hetaru nayami goto mo**

**souda hocchikisu de tojichaou**

**hajimari dake wa karui nori de**

**shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte**

**mou hari ga nandaka tooranai**

**rara * mata ashita~**

**Ally:**** I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY KEION! SONGS ANYMORE! DX**

**Ami:**** Nani? I can't hear you. *waltzes across the room, day dreamingly***

**Ally:**** FUCKING STOP "WATASHI NO KOI WA HOCCHIKISU"—MY LOVE IS LIKE A STAPLER—FROM BLASTING OFF YOUR SPEAKERS!**

**Ami:**** BUT I CAN'T FIND THE REMOTE! **(¬з¬)

**Ally:**** WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? *searches the whole room* WHERE COULD IT ?**

**Ami:**** -no comment…**

**Ally:**** DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME FIND IT!  
**

**Ami:**** *didn't really hear her* ****You know, I'm hungry…my stomach wants a health bar… *leaves the room again***

**Ally:**** OI! COME BACK!**

"_**wakuwaku shichau keikaku to ka**_

_**gudaguda sugiru tenkai to ka**_

_**zenbu hocchikisu de tojichaou**_

_**kyou no dekigoto omoidashite**_

_**itsumo kokoro ga kyun to natte**_

_**mou hari ga nai kara kawanakucha**_

_**rara * mata ashita"~**_

**Ally:**** Great…**_**now**_** I'm stuck listening to crap! *faintly hears a shout from the first floor which said: "K-ON IS NOT CRAP! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I GET THE 'BROOM'!"* **

**I don't know what she's talking about…and, no matter what she does, they're songs is still crap.**

***Angrily chewing while grumbling something about 'world domination'***

**(-_-);; Well, at least she's not here to spread her craziness again. Though, this meant I'll be doing the story…alone… ****But hey, "an insane and random Ami is bad for the health", right? **

**Anyways, ON TO THE STORY! *starts typing and then stops* I WISH THE MUSIC WOULD JUST STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! DX**

**This is inspired by Ami's current condition. I hope you like it ~**

* * *

**DISLAIMER:**** I don't own the Naruto series or any of its character. This story/chapter is purely fan-made. Any similarities to other stories or real life are coincidencial and not intended by me.**

* * *

**Drunk by a Cup of Coffee**

**By: Ally Yamaguchi**

**Chapter One**

**Drinking Alone is no Fun at All**

* * *

"I-Ino-chan, y-you don't have t-to finish them all!" Sakura said; her voice full of concern. But, the blond girl just continued chugging on the coffee-filled cups like there was no tomorrow.

"More! MORE!" Completely out of herself, she started banging the table, making Sakura worry more.

"Okay, Your Majesty, your order will be there in second." Kiba, suddenly bolting out of the kitchen, brought out a fresh new tray of mugs on his left hand and a pitcher or coffee on the other. He seemed to look very tired and was sweating really hard. Because of Ino's continues demands on drinks, he hadn't had time to spear. Quickly setting the stuff on the mahogany furniture, greedy hands began to pick them up two-by-twos.

The two friends just stood there and stared. There was nothing more they could do. If they disobey her orders, who knows what she'll do.

"Hey, guys!" Shouted someone else from behind them. Both the bubblegum pink-haired and brunette turned around, Naruto pouting at them.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at the blond guy. "What's the matter now?"

"I don't think it's fair that I should be the one making all those coffees for her!" he again pouted, but this time, even larger.

"Stupid baka! _Sure _it's only fair. Remember, _you _were the one who put "brown-powdered stuff" on her drink, telling us it was iced tea." She smacked the fox boy's head hard, making him kneel down to his knees.

Typical Naruto, Typical Sakura. Kiba sighed. "That's why I don't eat nor drink machine-made stuff."

The two continued on with their bickering. Sharp dark-brown(?) eyes scanned the room, only to be surprised. "Ne, guys!"

In an instant, both stopped; Sakura gripping on the blond's hair and Naruto, about to shout from hurt. Ouch. "Huh?"

"Ino…she's…" Kiba pointed to the chair where the coffee-paranoid girl sat, only to find it deserted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Sakura shouted, lifting her arms up high from shock; anime style, almost sending the fox boy flying in the air before falling instantly as the pinkette loosened her hold on his wrist. "WHERE DID SHE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?"

Kiba inspected the table, spying a white paper resting on the corner. He sat down on a chair, reading the contents. Sakura and Naruto went next to his side—after Sakura helped Naruto up, that is—, sat down as well and took a peek.

_Dear Sakura, Kiba and Naruto,_

_I felt sad and lonely drinking by myself—which was mean by the way. So, I decided to ditch you guys and decided to rule over the world; to save all those lonely people out there from guys like you __. I won't be telling you where I thought of staying after leaving that place you're in right now so that you won't be able to stop me from my plan. Thanks for the delicious coffee though. Make me some more when I finished my scheme._

_With much love,_

_Ino Yamanaka _

'SHE'S THE EVIL ONE, NOT US!' all three thought as they fell off their seats.

"Come on guys," Sakura said, the pain from the fall visible in her actions—which was a double for Naruto, who got smacked and fell two times this day. "We need to find her before she causes any more trouble!"

"Right!" both boys said in unison as they all ran for the door.

Do they even know where to look first?

* * *

**Ally:**** That was really short. And I thought of making it into a one-shot too…Fuwa Fuwa Time didn't stop playing so I removed the plug from the socket instead ;P**

**Ami:**** No fair!**

**Ally:**** I could have cut the wire off if I wanted, but went against it because I pitied you.**

**Ami:**** No, I mean it's not **_**fair**_** that I hadn't had the chance to contribute to this story. Even a little bit **(¬з¬)

**Ally:**** You've been stuffing yourself with health bars all this time.**

**Ami:**** \(OWO)/ ALLY! **

**Ally:**** Seriously, why do you even have a box of health bars? I thought you didn't care if you get sick from eating unhealthy food.**

**Ami:**** IDC. Besides, I don't want to hear the rest of your sermon. You sound like my mom! XD Why don't you save your saliva for later and start typing the next chapter?**

**Ally: **_**=like you're to tell me that=**_

* * *

******+Criticisms are **_**loved**_**. We believe it makes us better writers. So, give us an honest review and help us improve! Tell us how you like (or hate) it and why you do so. Explain to us what we did wrong. We won't get angry. In fact, we appreciate those kinds of stuff more.**


End file.
